worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Intermission 3 - We Have Achieved Total Surprise!
Intermission 3 – We Have Achieved Total Surprise! “Just for tonight then~” Today, as always... Sanya had gotten the wrong room while half asleep, and collapsed upon Eila's bed. “It's really just for tonight you hear?” She repeated while going through her routine. It had already become a habit for Eila to fold Sanya's clothes, adjust her sleeping body into a more comfortable position for her, before slipping back into bed with her. In following, their sleeping patterns and nocturnal habits had become somewhat synchronized. Now was the height of their sleepiness. “There, we go... finally,” just as she had decided to go to bed; BaTan! The door flew open, and Yoshika followed by Lyne, Perrine, Shirley with Lucchini, and even Barkhorn with Hartmann came crowding into the room. “Wh, wh, wha, wh, w, wh, what the heck! You lot!?” Eila stammered, jumping back in surprise, tights halfway down her legs. “Ehhehe, Here...” Yoshika laughed. “Tada~” Lyne held out a tray set with tea and sweets before Eila. “Were here for this.” “What? I don't know what you're talking about!?” Completely unable to comprehend, Eila stared on with wide eyes. “Basically,” Shirley began to explain; “...because Sanya is always on night patrol duty, our sleeping patterns don't match up right? So, to deepen our friendship, we came up with this plan.” “We had already researched that Sanya was sleeping in this room,” Barkhorn said with a nod. Standing beside Barkhorn, Hartmann was sleeping with a pillow held under one arm. “My idea~ It was my idea~” Lucchini cried out pointing at herself. I see~! It was that mouth that proposed something unnecessary like this~! Eila felt like getting hold of Lucchini's cheeks and stretching them out as far as they would go, but she was sleepy and didn't have the energy at the moment. “So, we're having a tea party at dawn for Sanya-chan.” Setting up cups on the tabletop, Lyne began to make black tea. The Sweets consisted of scones and apple pie, ginger cookies and pumpkin pudding. “Look, Sanya is already...” The next word would have been 'asleep', but right at that moment; “...Nn?” With perfect timing, or awful timing, Sanya rubbed her eyes and sat up. “Thank you for watching over us through the night, Sanya-chan,” Yoshika said whilst grasping Sanya's hand. “So, would you like a cup of tea?” “...y, yes.” Sanya's cheeks were coloured pink. Miyafuji~! You, S, Sanya's hand, how dare you h... Eila wanted to break them apart, but desperately resisted the impulse. “Miyafuji-san, make sure not to make that indecent slurping noise this time.” Perrine gave her those words of caution along with a cup of black tea. “Muu! I don't make that sound now! It was just to begin with wasn't it~” “Ohohohoho, I wouldn't be so sure.” “Come to think of it, why is it that only my cup is such a strange shape!?” The cup that was placed in front of Yoshika had been specially prepared by Perrine. Rather than a cup, it was more of a dish... or even the kind of bowl one would give to a dog. “My my, quite becoming for a Raccoon Dog.” Looking at it properly, on one side of the bowl were the characters;『豆狸用』. Somehow, she had found a dog bowl that said; 'Raccoon Dogs use' on it in Fusan. “How do you even begin to search for something like that!” Shirley asked with an expression of equal parts shock, and admiration. “Special order, I had it custom made!” Perrine said sticking out her non-existent chest. On the other hand, Lucchini had found the crystal ball and was now pressing it up against Shirley's breasts for comparison. “Which is biggest~?” “Ki-Shi-Shi,” she giggled. “...Of course, the crystal ball meets its utter defeat.” “Really now, is this a pre-school?” Until now, even Barkhorn had silently continued eating her apple pie rather than scolding everyone over every trivial matter, despite the usual chaos unfolding in every direction. Seeing the mountain of pie disappear was quite a spectacle. There was only one person who was being quiet; Hartmann. “Kukaa~” Regardless of time, place or occasion, Hartmann would always act at her own pace. In other words she was sleeping on the floor with her ass sticking up in the air. Because Lyne had helped herself to a bit of everything while cooking all the sweets, she was already full. In these ways, everyone –excluding the one person who was asleep– was noisily having fun. “Are, are you having fun, Sanya?” Sitting side-by-side on the bed, Eila's expression stiffened a little as Sanya turned to face her. “...yes.” Sanya gave a sleepy nod. I guess that's fine then. So long as Sanya's happy. “This really is quite the group,” Even though it's annoying; if it were just me here right now, I wouldn't be able to make her smile like this. “...even if, as I'm still...sle … eeeee … eepy” Eila's eyelids were steadily getting heavier and heavier. Before long; “Everyone, keep it down.” Noticing Eila's sleeping breaths, Perrine put her index finger to her lips and hushed everyone. “She's fallen asleep.” Yoshika peered into Eila's sleeping face. “But, does she usually sleep like this?” Leaning up against Sanya; who was still holing a cup of tea, Eila was sleeping in a posture that looked just like a teddy bear. Seeing them together like that, Shirley blurted out; “So you're sleeping together? isn't that a really big deal?” “It's... not, really...” Sanya gave a tolerant smile. “You're such a good girl~ Sa~nyan,” Lucchini wrapped her arms around Sanya and hugged her tightly. “...and you have a chest, unlike Perrine.” “You shut up!” Perrine was appalled. “Let's do this kind of thing more often! I want to chat with Sa~nyan some more!” “...Sure.” With both hands wrapped around her cup and coloured cheeks, Sanya gave Lucchini a nod. Lucchini muttered something that only she could hear, “...Ni-Shi-Shi-Shi,” and giggled. Eila's face was relaxed and defenceless. She was experiencing a dream. Enveloped in the veil of light known as an aurora, flying together with Sanya.